Selenessin Al'Thorin
Name: Selenessin Al'Thorin Age: 15 Nationality: Andoran Hair: Pale blonde long, straight hair. Frequently left loose, but not always. Eyes: Brown Skin: Very lightly tanned, light freckles across her nose and cheeks. Height: 5'4 Voice: Soft spoken, with a high, clear voice. Other: Very slender without much of her womanly curves yet, will end up warmly curved, but not quite buxom. Special Skills: Good with herbs, good with horses, Eidetic memory (strongest with reading, weakest with listening) Knowledge Weakness: Believes in the old stories/legends as truth. Knows "everything" about Aes Sedai, about 95% of which is wrong. Personality Weakness: Naive and quick to trust. Emotionally very easily hurt. Personality: Selenessin is a natural optimist, always willing to not only see the best in people, but to fight and insist that there is good where evidence might say otherwise. Because of this, she has a hard time believing in Darkfriends and is quite certain that there is no such thing as Black Ajah. She has always trusted people first, taking them at their word. She will fiercely debate the inherent good in people and is very willing to forgive. She is very deeply religious and not only believes in the Creator, but refuses to believe he has abandoned the world. She views hardships and unfortunate experiences as an opportunity to show warmth and kindness when it is needed most. Being optimistic and generally happy does not mean that she doesn't get mad, just that she never holds a grudge for it and is quick to forgive and make up. = Character History = Selenessin Al'Aree was born in the area of Four Kings, in Andor. Her parents Kairyn and Tad Al'Aree have a horse farm that also has many other animals on it. No stranger to hard work for little reward, Selene was always willing to tackle the jobs no one else wanted to do. Selene was always the first up out of bed in the morning, tending the animals, and the last one to bed at night, after staying up past dark to read. She is teased by her 4 sisters about being a goody-goody, but as reward for her hard work, on her 15th name day Selene was able to choose among the horses on the farm to take one of them as her very own. The horse she chose, a young black filly with four white feet and a star, was descendant of fine Tairen stock and has a fiery and wild temperament no one else thought would match Selene very well. Almost unnaturally happy and optimistic, she has as of yet not led an overly sheltered life, but circumstances have not dissuaded her from this mindset and the only funeral she's ever been to was for her grandmother when she was quite aged. As she leaves for the White Tower, after a visit from an Aes Sedai who was on her way to Caemlyn, she is only just now starting to ride the young horse on a regular basis and the filly is still half untrained. Her Aunt Sari is a wisdom, like Sari's mother before her, and Selene has always believed very strongly in helping people. An Aes Sedai stopped her while she was in Four Kings and tested her ability to channel. After finding out that Selene will be able to channel, she gave her a small bag of coin and told her to go to Tar Valon immediately. When Selene finds out that she can channel, what propels her most to pursue going to the Tower is not only to learn to control her ability, but to be able to help people. Selene has the full support of her close-knit family behind her trip to Tar Valon and the acceptance and love of both those she left back home in Andor and the steady companionship of her only brother Jasine, her elder by 17 months. On the trip to Tar Valon they bonded even closer, when each of them was put into the position of saving the other's life. Selene was lured into a compromising situation by a cutpurse with a beautiful smile and it was her brother that saved her. Jasine took sick with a fever north of Caemlyn after the fight and it was Selene's knowledge of herbs – gained through her Aunt Sari – that allowed her to save his life. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Accepted Bios